


Our Little Secret

by themodernhobbit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Langst, based on a tumblr comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themodernhobbit/pseuds/themodernhobbit
Summary: Lance is captured and Prince Lotor takes a look inside his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! So, I was inspired to write this after seeing booty cavern's Klance comic. It's so angsty and beautiful, so I had to write something about it! You should totally check out the full comic cause its amazing and I really hope that they make a continuation of it. I hope you enjoy my story booty cavern!  
> Here's a link to her amazing comic:  
> http://bootycavern.tumblr.com/post/156420428587/jumps-on-the-lotor-bandwagon

This wasn’t supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to be strapped down in a Galra interrogation room, stripped of my armor and my bayard, waiting for my friends to come save me. We were all supposed to be looking for Shiro, we weren’t supposed to walk into a Galra ambush and I wasn’t supposed to be captured with Blue. At least Blue was safe... They won’t be able to get to her as long as her shields stay up, so I just need to find a way to get out of this damn chair and get to her. That’s gonna be hard though since the Galras strapped my arms, legs, and even my neck down to this chair! This fucking suck, I was bruised, roughed up, and my fucking nose itched!

  
“You guys better get here soon…” I whispered to the dark, empty room. It felt like hours before someone finally came in the room. It was the Legolas looking Galra who was there when the Galra troops were kicking the shit out of me. I glared at him as he strolled across the room and made himself comfortable in the chair across from me. He had his legs crossed and leaned against the hand that was resting on one of the armchair, and he just stared. It was really started to creep me out, until he started to smirk at me. “So, you’re one of the great paladins of Voltron? Hm, to be honest I expected more,” Legolas chuckled, “well, desperate times I guess.”

  
“Well, we expected a better Emperor! Someone who didn’t go down as easily as Zarkon did!” I growled, started to squirm in my seat, wishing I could get up and punch his teeth in. Legolas chuckled at that, taking me off guard. “That did take everyone by surprise that 5 puny humans were able to take down my father, but everyone gets lucky every now and then.” He stated as he started as he continued to look at me. “Wwhat? Father? Zarkon was your dad!” I screamed, I was more shocked that someone slept with Zarkon with a face like his… “Ah, did I not introduced myself? How rude of me. I am Prince Lotor, the current emperor of the Galra empire.” No way, this can’t be happening. I cannot be stuck in a room with Zarkon’s son, who is about to interrogate me. No fucking way.

  
“Hm? At a lost for words? I’m surprised, I heard from Haggar that the blue paladin was known for not shutting your mouth.” Lotor smirked, looking like he enjoyed my silence. “Fuck off.” I growled. “Ah, so he does speak! I was expecting this to be boring, but now you’ve shown that you are worth my time. So, let’s get started shall we?” A screen appeared out of nowhere in front of Lotor, and then he started to play around with it. For a second, it felt like there was a faint stinging feeling in my head. As Lotor continued to mess around with the screen, the stinging started to get worst and worst. Soon the stinging feeling turning into full on agony. It felt like my brain was on fire. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn’t contain the small whimper that came out.

  
“Isn’t this machine lovely? It’s something Haggar and her druids made, makes it easier to get the information we need, but it’s quite a painful process. Don’t worry though, it also monitors your heart rate, so I’ll make sure you won’t die such a pitiful death. I promise, your death will be ten times more painful.” Lotor stated as he continued to scroll through the screen. How can something hurt more than this? My brain felt like someone was poking at it with a hot rod, I felt like I was being cooked from the inside out. “My my, don’t we have a lot going on in this head of yours?” Lotor chuckled. “Hmm, homesick, feeling like a burden - how touching, you’re quite a sap aren’t you? I wonder how your teammates really think of you. Oh? And what’s this, a crush?” No, no, don’t even go there you prick. “I don’t know what you’re talking about...“ I forced out through my gritted teeth.

  
“Hmmm, why, it seems that blue...“ Lotor grabbed the screen and flipped it over, “wants to make purple.” I was face to face with a picture of Keith in his red paladin armor. I couldn’t help but gap at the picture, I felt my heart stop. I’ve kept my feelings a secret for years. As soon as I get out of this chair, I’m gonna make Lotor regret looking into my head. “That’s private.” I growled, anger was overflowing out of me, and for a second, I forget about the pain. Lotor got up from his chair and leaned in real close. His yellow eyes staring straight into mine, and I couldn’t bring myself to look away. “Haha I’m aware, but don’t worry. It will be our little secret...“ I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget that sadistic smile he gave me.

  
“Now then, why don’t we have some fun? It would be rude of me to not entertain my guest.” Lotor return back to his chair and started to mess around with the screen again. The pain return and increased tenfold. I instinctively tried to curl in on myself, but the strap on my neck stopped me. I tried, I really tried to not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. But, it was too much. So, I screamed and screamed. I could hear someone laughing, but it didn’t matter. Eventually, the pain became too much, and I blacked out. I could only hope that my friends will come and get me soon, if not, I don’t know if I’ll survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and let me know how I did! Criticism is welcome, but please be gentle with me! Have a nice day!


End file.
